


Got A Feeling In My Stomach

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Derek Hale, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make two lunches every morning and give one of them to me every day” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Feeling In My Stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> Another day, another ficlet! This one was written for the amazing [Emma](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com), whom I adore ^^ Thanks so much for prompting me!

It wasn’t supposed to be a thing.

It’d just happened, somehow. It started when Stiles’ dad had been elected as Sheriff halfway through their sophomore year and Stiles began showing up without his lunch. No one had noticed but Scott. Well, Scott and Derek, because he spent the lunch breaks sitting by himself, either reading books or, well, noticing things.

He’d started making Stiles’ lunch for him, because he hadn’t wanted Stiles to starve to that and – and he cared about Stiles. Laura had been insufferable about it at first, but she’d laid off him when he explained her why he was doing it.

That being said, one year and a half later, there was no reason for Derek to continue doing it because Stiles could probably make his own lunches, but he still did. It was their _thing_ , Derek supposes. He’d do anything for Stiles to give him at least a fraction of his attention.

It’s late when he gets to his locker. He wipes his glasses on his shirt, shivering when droplets trickle down his spine. He hates PE, but he despises it even more when they have to do it outside when it’s _raining_. Derek swears their teacher is nearly as bad as Harris, and that’s quite a feat.

He puts his glasses on, blinking before hurrying to his locker. It’s – he glances at his watch – 12:05pm and Stiles is already in the cafeteria, probably without a lunch. Something in Derek’s chest constricts at the thought; he can deny it as much as he wants, but the idea of Stiles starving bothers him. Plus, Derek _likes_ providing for him.

Yeah, he’s not gonna dwell on what that means.

When he runs into the cafeteria, panting, he spots Stiles sitting next to Scott, a small frown on his face. Derek’s heart sinks. He’s not _that_ late, but Stiles might be wondering where he – or rather, his lunch – was. Derek’s not vain enough to think that Stiles’ frown is because of his absence.

“Sorry I’m late,” Derek says when he reaches Stiles’ table. “I had PE.”

Stiles jumps and turns around to look at him, a goofy smile taking over his face when he sees Derek. Derek shifts, tangling his fingers in the fabric of his sweater. He’s not gonna blush, not this time. He’s better than – _dammit_.

“No worries, dude!” Stiles says, eyes bright and Derek’s stomach flips. “I don’t mind you being late.”

And that – that confuses Derek. Maybe Stiles’ frown really hadn’t been for him. Who is he kidding, Derek might’ve been making Stiles’ lunch for the past year and a half but he still means nothing.

“Your lunch,” Derek says, resisting the urge to flinch when he hears how monotone his own voice is. He hands Stiles his lunch – two sandwiches, one with ham and the other with peanut butter, crunchy of course, Stiles’ favorite. “Have a nice day.”

His shoulders slump forward when he turns away, his fists clenching when he repeats ‘ _you mean nothing to him, you mean nothing to him_ ’. He jumps when a hand lands on his forearm.

“No, no, don’t leave,” Stiles says, voice begging and when Derek looks at him, his eyes are wide and desperate. Derek swallows. Stiles has never asked him to stay before. “Eat your lunch with us.”

Derek nods, unable to do anything else as his cheeks grow red. When he sits down, Stiles’ grin is blinding. Derek smiles back shyly, shifting on the bench under Stiles’ gaze. He’s not, well, _good_ at this, talking to others.

“Oh, hey Derek!” Kira says when she sits down next to him. Derek likes Kira; he’s in history with her and she always knows her stuff, some things even Derek doesn’t know.

“Hey,” he says, blushing. He grabs his own lunch – one sandwich and an apple; he is the son of a doctor, after all. When he looks at Stiles, he’s frowning. Derek frowns down at his own food; maybe Stiles didn’t want him here. Maybe this was just pity.

“I can go,” he whispers after a while, when Stiles has done nothing but stare at his food. Stiles’ head snaps up, looking at Derek with wide eyes and a blush on his face.

“No!” Stiles says, voice loud. “Don’t go.”

“Okay,” Derek says, and then he takes a bite out of his apple. He doesn’t look at Stiles for the remainder of the break, but when they walk away, Stiles winks at him. Derek flushes and runs to English.

_You mean nothing to him_ , he thinks again, but it’s getting harder to believe.

-

He keeps sitting with Stiles and his friends after that. At first it was at Stiles’ insistence, but after a while it just became routine, and since no one complained, Derek figured it was okay. He and Stiles don’t talk much – not because he doesn’t like Stiles, on the contrary, but because Stiles makes him _nervous_. He makes Derek’s heart beat faster and sends his mind reeling.

Instead, Derek talks to Kira. He quickly learned that Kira and Scott are together, and sickeningly sweet at that, and she’s as much of a history geek as he is. He does notice that Stiles frowns more, and starts whispering to Scott, who rolls his eyes and punches Stiles in the shoulder.

It’s confusing, to say the least.

He doesn’t stop making Stiles lunch though, because every time he gives Stiles another plastic bag filled with food, Stiles’ grin is so wide it makes Derek dizzy. Sometimes, when he hands Stiles his lunch, their fingers brush and it sets Derek’s nerve endings on fire.

(He is ashamed to say that those brushing touches return in his fantasies, late at night when the sheets are pushed low and he imagines Stiles’ voice in his ear, praising him.)

One day, when he and Stiles both have a free period, Stiles pushes him into an empty classroom and locks the door behind them. Derek’s eyes widen, his heart pounding in his chest. Maybe Stiles _knows_. What if he does?

“I wanted to-“ Stiles starts, swallowing as he looks at his own shoes. “To, well, talk to you about something?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, motioning for Stiles to continue. He doesn’t trust his own voice right now; Stiles’ nervousness is making him nervous. He pulls his sleeves over his knuckles, resisting the urge to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“You know Kira and Scott are together, right?” Stiles says, voice barely a whisper and Derek’s stomach drops. Stiles doesn’t think – does he?

“Oh, no, I’m not-“ Derek rushes to say. “I don’t like Kira like that.”

Stiles frowns, finally glancing up at Derek. Derek can feel himself flush and he shifts, trying to get the weird, humming tension to leave his body.

“Really? I thought-“

“No!” Derek interrupts, too quickly. He doesn’t want Stiles to get the wrong idea, he wants Stiles – he _wants_ Stiles. “No.”

“Okay…” Stiles says, eyes wide and apprehensive. “Someone else, then?”

Derek swallows, then nods. His heart is beating out of his chest, Stiles’ gaze intense and – hopeful? This is it, he thinks. Stiles is gonna find out. He’s not gonna leave this alone.

“Isaac? He looks at you sometimes, you know.”

Derek can feels his eyes widen. Isaac is a good friend – one of his first. He doesn’t like Derek like that, does he? Surely he doesn’t. He always thought Isaac had a thing for Scott, but with Kira in the picture there’s no chance of that happening.

“N-no.”

Stiles frowns, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers over his jaw as he thinks. Derek would give anything for Stiles to just stop right now – or for Stiles to just _shut up and kiss him_. He resists the urge to snort; both of those were equally as likely. Meaning they weren’t.

“Wait, it’s not Scott, is it?” Stiles says, nose crinkling in disgust. Derek chokes on his own breath.

“ _No_!” he shouts, and Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise. He runs a hand through his hair, cleans his glasses with his shirt, _anything_ to distract him from Stiles and his questioning stare.

“Oh is it-“ Stiles says, voice soft, and he suddenly looks away. Derek’s stomach flips; he thinks he might throw up. “Is it me?”

Derek nods and bites his lip, twisting the fabric of his sweater in between his knuckles. Stiles _knows_. He knows and there’s no going back now, and Derek is gonna have to stop making him lunches because Stiles _knows_ and he’s probably disgusted with Derek and –

“Good,” Stiles whispers and Derek freezes. He hadn’t noticed how close Stiles was to him, but Stiles is practically pinning him to the desk, their chests brushing with every exhale. He licks his lip and he watches as Stiles’ eyes flicker down to follow the movement, eyes darkening. Derek clenches his hands against the woods of the desk.

Stiles brings a hand up to cup Derek’s jaw, those long fingers, trembling against the thin skin. Derek swallows, adams apple bobbing up and down; he feels like he’ll go crazy if Stiles doesn’t kiss him _right now_.

“God,” Stiles whispers, brushing his thumb against Derek’s bottom lip. “You have such pretty eyes.”

Derek whimpers before he can stop it, his mouth falling open against the pressure of Stiles’ finger and Stiles’ eyes widen, his breath hitching as he leans down to swallow the sound. The kiss is unsure, tentative, Stiles’ fingers softly pressing into his skin like he can’t believe this is happening.

Derek melts against him, pressing against Stiles, his hands brushing through Stiles’ hair, tangling in the strands and he moans when Stiles’ tongue swipes over his bottom lip, parting his lips. Stiles pushes him harder against the desk, the ridge of it digging into Derek’s legs until he sits down on it, Stiles’ lips never leaving his. Stiles kisses with his whole body, his hands suddenly _everywhere_ and it’s not enough, Derek wants _more_.

His fingers tighten sharply in Stiles’ hair when Stiles breaks away, leaning down to press his mouth against the skin of Derek’s neck, placing wet kisses. Derek shivers, tilting his head back to give Stiles better access and Stiles hums appreciatively, sucking the skin into his mouth.

Derek’s hips twitch up, head falling back as Stiles sucks until the skin reddens, sending a bolt of lightning down Derek’s spine.

“Stiles,” Derek says, voice breathless, clenching his fingers to pull Stiles up. Stiles goes willingly, tracing kisses up Derek’s jaw to kiss his lips again.

“Maybe,” Stiles breathes, kissing Derek before moving back. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this in an empty classroom.”

Derek nods, but makes no move to stop, because it feels so _good_ , Stiles standing in between his legs, sucking a mark into his neck. Stiles kisses him again, and _again_ , claiming Derek’s mouth, before he steps back. His eyes are dark as they glance from Derek’s lips to the mark on Derek’s neck. He presses a thumb against it, and Derek hisses at the sharp bite of _pleasure-pain._

“Come on,” Stiles says, voice low as he grabs Derek’s hand, pulling him off the table. Derek goes, righting his glasses. “I know all the best make-out spots.”

Derek blushes, watching as Stiles adjusts himself in his jeans. He pulls his sweater down over his crotch, hoping it hides the worst of it, and follows Stiles out of the classroom. Stiles smiles at him, eyes soft yet dark, and Derek smiles back, shyly.

He’s glad Stiles’ dad became Sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friendos! I hope you liked it ^^ Unfortunately my prompts are closed right now - considering I have 40 docs in my WIP folder - but feel welcome to prompt me again when they’re open!
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come hang out and watch me cry about Tyler Hoechlin as Superman (because the Clark Kent costume is seriously killing me, he looks so nerdy)](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
